


Introspection

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [559]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky's first fourth of July after his mother's passing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/11/2000 for the word [introspection](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/11/introspection).
> 
> introspection  
> The act or process of self-examination;contemplation of one's own thoughts and feelings; a looking inward.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #246 4th of July.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Introspection

Ducky had a fireworks display on the TV in the background, but he wasn’t paying any attention to it. It may have been the fourth of July today and he was trying to focus on what it meant, but honestly all he could think about was the loss of his mother. This was the first fourth of July since he’d lost her.

He kept expecting a call to work. That’s what always happened when his mother was alive. The criminals didn’t take the day off just because it was a national holiday. 

Shaking off his introspection, Ducky relaxed back into his couch as he changed his thoughts from the sadness of losing his mother to happier thoughts of the days he’d spend with her. Even though her memory was going, she was still a relatively good conversationalist. Well if you could follow her jumping thoughts due to her lack of memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
